Diferente en eso también
by NaniMe
Summary: Recientemente las personas han comenzado a sufrir otro cambio evolutivo después de las singularidades: Hombres alfa, mujeres omega. Un día, Izuku Midoriya es declarado un hombre omega.


**Bienvenidos y gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Está ubicada en el AU omegaverse o A/B/O como lo conozcan. Es una relación hombre x hombre. Es KatsuDeku.**

 **¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece! ¡Lo saben! ¡Esto es hecho con amor e intenciones de entretener!**

 **No hay nadie más aparte de mi para revisar así que me disculpo si acaso hay errores en ella.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten:**

Ellos no eran conscientes la primera vez que se conocieron.

–Él es Katsuki-kun – lo presentó a un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes que parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se contenía con su interés totalmente entregado al otro.

–Y él es Izuku-kun – le dijeron a un bebé que concentraba sus afilados, pero inocentes ojos en el rostro del otro como si hubiera una revelación en él, y que sonrió estirando su pequeña manita para acariciar su rostro.

Ambos sonrieron como si ese mero contacto los hiciera muy felices.

Ellos no recuerdan ese encuentro, eran demasiado pequeños, para ellos, simplemente se han conocido desde siempre.

–Kacchan edes inqueibe. – dijo Izuku sacudiendo los brazos esforzándose por sacar todas sus habilidades de habla que aún estaban limitadas.

–Sí, do sé – le contestó su amigo que siempre sabía lo que quería decir, incluso cuando no pronunciaba las palabras correctamente, como él, y que se regocijaba ante cada halago que le daba. – Sí te esfuedsas podas se tan bueno como yo, Zuku.

Izuku pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Bakugou que en su propio hogar porque siempre quería estar junto a él. Porque para él, Katsuki era lo mejor que había y existía, y los momentos lejos de él se sentían solos y vacíos. Él solo quería jugar con su amigo todo el tiempo posible.

–Todo parece indicar que Katsuki será un alfa – mencionó Mitsuki mientras bebía algo de té y vigilaba a los pequeños. – Tiene todos los rasgos de un alfa con esa actitud tan fuerte y confiada.

–¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en eso? – sonrió Inko –. Solo tienen dos años.

–Mi instinto de madre me lo dice. – dijo mientras sonreía con suficiencia – ¿Qué hay de Izuku? Ya que sus padres son alfa/omega, sin duda será un alfa.

–Nada lo asegura – le respondió con una sonrisa tímida – parece que la cualidad alfa/omega no es hereditaria como las singularidades.

Después de que los personas "normales" dejaron de nacer y la población se conformó por completo de generaciones con alguna habilidad especial, se percibió un nuevo cambio en las personas vinculado a las hormonas.

En general parecía que solo los hombres estaban aumentando en una medida exagerada su testosterona y las mujeres los estrógenos. Se consideraba que era un efecto secundario de la evolución que permitiría en un futuro una mejor procreación y reproducción. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sucedía con toda la población, y de que todavía seguía naciendo una gran cantidad de personas seguían naciendo sin esa alteración se llegó a la conclusión de que era un efecto diferente al de las singularidades. Después algunas mujeres comenzaron a actuar de manera indebida durante cierto periodo de tiempo en el cual parecían perder todo rastro de pudor y discreción, mostraban un excesivo deseo y necesidad sexual, exhibiciones en público que en un principio se tomó como una desagradable moda, pero después las mujeres se sentían avergonzadas de sus comportamientos e insistían que no podían controlarse así que se decidió analizarlo a fondo, fue evaluado y se descubrió que esto se debía a un incremento sustancial en las hormonas femeninas muy similar a los ciclos de celo en algunos animales. Las mujeres solo podían pensar en reproducirse durante ese periodo de tiempo, y al ser su objetivo principal, hacían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo.

También se descubrió que los sentidos de los hombres que presentaban un incremento se habían agudizado a tal nivel que eran capaces de percibir a las mujeres que también presentaban cambios. Según sus propias palabras, ellos podían "olerlas" y diferenciar sus estados de ánimo. Después de varios años esperando que el cambio se volviera permanente sin éxito, la rama científica decidió que esto no era algo que quedara establecido en el ADN, las personas con hormonas alteradas podían nacer de padres que no lo eran y viceversa. Decidieron clasificarlo, a los hombres con testosterona elevada los denominaron sujetos alfas, a las mujeres con estrógenos y progesterona elevados se les puso sujetos omega, mientras que a los hombres y mujeres que permanecieron sin alteración se les llamó sujetos beta.

Así que los niños y niñas ahora esperaban vivir dos grandes cambios en su vida. Desarrollar su singularidad antes de los 4 y descubrir su estado Alfa/Beta/Omega en la pubertad.

–Voy a tener una singularidad increíble – dijo Katsuki en un descanso del jardín de niños – y voy a ser un alfa ¡y estaré por encima de todos!

–Lo serás sin duda – lo animó Izuku.

Ellos seguían estando juntos todo el tiempo que podían. Ambos se sentían cómodos de esa manera. No era raro que Katsuki tomara la mano de Izuku y permanecieran de esa forma todo el tiempo que estaban allí, así como en las siestas donde era casi una obligación acostarse juntos y donde despertaban abrazados y babeándose mutuamente, una escena tierna para todas las cuidadoras. También eran bastante protectores entre ellos, aunque era principalmente Katsuki quien lo defendía de todo. Cuando se tenían que ir cada uno a su casa, Izuku lloraba y Katsuki se ponía de mal humor.

Conforme comenzaron a tener consciencia de la sociedad a la que se unirían dejaron de ser tan empalagosos entre ellos. Porque los únicos que actuaban de esa manera tan amorosa eran las omegas y ellos serían alfas, los mejores. Katsuki comenzó a tomarse las ideas de lo que un alfa debía ser y hacer al pie de la letra. Fuerte, un guía, el que mandaba al resto, superior. Aparte de ser el número uno como All Might, su héroe favorito.

Y esa actitud tan orgullosa y extravagante que pronto se apoderó de él, atrajo a más personas, y se hizo con otros dos nuevos amigos que marcaron el inicio de su separación. Porque estos otros nuevos niños tenían personalidades más acercadas a la de él, a diferencia de Izuku que seguía llorando bastante y por casi cualquier cosa, ellos eran fuertes y altaneros por la misma razón de querer volverse grandes héroes alfas. Esos tres niños se mal influenciaron entre ellos sin percatarse de ello. No le veían nada de malo cuando comenzaron a empujar a otros niños al suelo, es que simplemente era escala social, alguien debía estar por encima y en consecuencia alguien por debajo.

La primera vez que uno de sus amigos empujó a Izuku al suelo, Katsuki por defenderlo lo golpeó tan fuerte que le sacó sangre. Porque de siempre, su instinto por defender a Izuku era inmediato. Era el único rastro que no le permitía entregarse por completo a una personalidad adecuada.

–Eres un tonto – le dijo el niño que se había atrevido a empujarlo tratando de sostener las lágrimas, porque los alfa no lloran – Midoriya es inferior. Y estar cerca de él solo te hace igual.

Izuku nunca olvidaría la mirada que su mejor amigo le dirigió en ese momento. Rencor. Lo culpó de inmediato. La persona con quien más disfrutaba de estar lo denigró a una carga.

–Deku – comenzó a llamarlo al poco tiempo. Así como empujarlo y burlarse de él.

Katsuki desarrolló una singularidad increíble tal y como había dicho y ese día cuando Izuku lo felicitó, le dirigió una sonrisa como las que antes siempre mantenía en su presencia. Luego esos amigos obtuvieron su particularidad, luego el resto de la clase. Pero Izuku no.

Cuando lo llevaron al doctor y le anunciaron que nunca obtendría una quedó impactado. Su sueño, volverse un héroe ¿Sería imposible? Para su desgracia la noticia no terminó allí, el doctor le dijo que había anomalías en su organismo, tenía desarrolladas zonas que solo debían existir en mujeres, como glándulas mamarias en su pecho y un útero unido a su recto. No era una singularidad, ya lo habían comprobado. Era algo más, algo diferente. Le hicieron varias pruebas más que no quedaban registradas en su mente. Él solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Sería una persona sin singularidad.

Al principio no hizo nada al respecto cuando Katsuki y sus amigos se burlaron de él por eso. Su pequeña mente aún trataba de procesar la información, de aceptarlo. Pero no quería, él quería ser un héroe. Entonces lo citaron los doctores con una teoría.

–Puede que se trate de un omega. No hay registro de ningún hombre omega antes, pero teniendo en cuenta nuestro limitado conocimiento con lo que respecta a los Alfas y Omegas debido al poco tiempo que tiene desde su aparición, podría ser posible, será algo que se confirmará durante su pubertad cuando el cuerpo de Midoriya presente los cambios referentes a su sexualidad.

Su madre sorprendida y confundida siguió haciendo preguntas. Él nunca sabría cuáles porque en su mente se grabó esa nueva información.

Un omega sin particularidad.

Cuando levantó la mirada al ser llamado estaba en algún lugar del bosque. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, y por el atardecer inminente, tampoco estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Vio su ropa sucia, sus rodillas y brazos rasguñados, su rostro empapado y las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos. Los arbustos frente a él se sacudieron y un niño rubio de ojos rojos apareció.

–Kacchan…

El niño lo vio con ceño fruncido y desvió la mirada a otro lado. Estaba molesto.

– De verdad que eres un inútil. Inko-san te está buscando desesperada, no debes hacerla preocupar así, creo que ya toda la cuadra te está buscando también. Solo por eso me enteré e imaginé que estarías aquí.

Izuku estiró un brazo en su dirección, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero era imposible. No solo no tenía una singularidad, sino que era un omega, un omega. Solo las mujeres eran omegas y él se había convertido en uno. Katsuki lo volteó a ver confundido porque no hubiera tratado de lanzarse sobre él como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de todas las veces que le había dicho que no lo hiciera, se le hacía completamente extraño que en esta ocasión le hiciera caso.

Deku, a sus ojos, era alguien que se la pasaba llorando por todo. No era nada para sorprenderse, pero en esa ocasión se veía diferente, no estaba solo triste, parecía destrozado.

–¿Es porque no tienes tu singularidad? – si le contestaba que sí, le metería razón a golpes.

–No podré ser un alfa – dijo.

–No lo sabes. – le replicó algo exasperado, no quería aguantar a un depresivo. – aunque no tengas singularidad-

–Voy a ser un omega – lo interrumpió y vio con ojos desesperados. Kacchan lo volteó a ver confundido y con una ceja levantada.

–¿Qué?

–Lo dijeron los doctores. – Las lágrimas se intensificaron y abrazó sus rodillas tratando de encogerse sobre sí mismo. – Voy a ser un omega, un omega. Sin particularidad y un omega. Es, horrible, no solo soy mediocre, también seré una abominación. – enterró el rostro en sus brazos tratando de ahogar el llanto, se había dicho que trataría de ya no llorar frente a Kacchan, pero no podía detenerse, estaba llorando incluso más de lo que había llorado estando solo. De pronto sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban y se sobresaltó ante la extrañeza de Kacchan abrazándolo.

–Cállate, no se te ocurra decir nada – le advirtió antes de que pudiera preguntar algo –, no sé por qué mi cuerpo se movió, pero si le dices a alguien de esto, te mataré.

Izuku asintió. La verdad era que no le importaba su razón o si debía guardarlo en secreto, en ese momento que volvía a sentir la calidez de su mejor amigo rodeándolo sintió que se tranquilizaba. Se atrevió a corresponder el abrazo y acomodarse mejor contra Kacchan, y aunque este se tensó un momento, no lo alejó.

–Sin singularidad serás un mediocre – le confirmó a lo que Izuku no supo cómo reaccionar más que apretar un poco su ropa sin deshacer el abrazo –, pero no importa que seas un omega, no serás una abominación. Y si alguien lo se atreve a decir que lo eres, yo mismo lo mataré.

–No puedes hacer eso, Kacchan – le dijo con una especie de risa ahogada, no podía evitar ser feliz con la idea de su amigo protegiéndolo – serás un héroe, los héroes no matan.

Katsuki no le contestó nada. Izuku se permitió relajarse en esa posición, pensando que, si Kacchan lo decía, entonces no había problema incluso si se volvía un omega.

Él se quedó dormido, y Katsuki se tomó la molestia de cargarlo hasta su casa. Su madre estuvo llorando mientras se disculpaba durante mucho tiempo. No debía hacerlo, él no la culpaba de nada. A pesar de todo, la situación se mantuvo como un secreto que solo era conocido por Izuku, su madre y Katsuki.

Se decidió a seguir el camino que quería, él definitivamente se volvería un héroe. Sin singularidad y omega, se convertiría en el mejor héroe de todos. Y podría mirar a las personas con una sonrisa y decirles que todo estaba bien para ayudarlas. Como All Might, como Kacchan.

Luego de eso la relación con su amigo se volvió extraña e inestable, él seguía molestándolo por no tener una singularidad, seguía llamándolo perdedor, seguía diciéndole que se quitara de su camino, pero al parecer nadie más tenía derecho a hacerle o decirle nada porque el mismo Kacchan era el primero en defenderlo y quitar a los otros. A veces, cuando no había testigos y su amigo no estaba pensando demasiado en las cosas, ambos hablaban sobre All Might y lo increíble que era. Izuku comenzó a tomar apuntes sobre los héroes para tratar de ver cómo actuaban y tratar de ver si él podía adaptar algo de eso. Siempre, su referencia más inmediata era Bakugou Katsuki.

Fue cuando casi tenían once años que un día Katsuki entró abriendo la puerta de una patada y generando explosiones con sus manos.

–Abran paso a su alfa, bastardos segundones.

Todas las personas se arremolinaron a su alrededor de inmediato preguntando un montón de cosas. Desde cómo lo sabía hasta cómo se sentía. Katsuki solo se reía y los alejaba a todos, su posición solo se confirmaba más, una particularidad increíble, un genio natural, un estatus de alfa y según los doctores "una clase de alfa superior". Sin que lo planeara su mirada se desvió hacia Deku que a la distancia lo observaba con una mirada brillante, admirándolo y orgulloso de él. Lo ignoró y comenzó a burlarse del resto de sus compañeros que nunca llegarían a su nivel.

Casi un mes después Izuku recibe una confirmación.

–Efectivamente, es un omega. – dijo el doctor viendo el resultado de los análisis – El cambio que se presentó en su cuerpo está vinculado a los estrógenos y la progesterona. Lamento decirle que, debido a que este es el primer caso de un hombre omega, no sabemos cómo actuará sobre su cuerpo. Así que le pedimos de la manera más atenta que se mantenga con los chequeos programados y nos avise ante cualquier anomalía.

Izuku estaba aterrado ante esos cambios en su cuerpo que podían suceder. No quería convertirse en una mujer. No sabía ni siquiera si era posible.

Estaban en una comida con los Bakugou. Su relación con Kacchan ya no era del tipo de ir a su casa, pero sus madres se habían acostumbrado a verse de vez en cuando y ellos terminaban arrastrados por eso. Izuku no se sentía bien. Tenía una sensación extraña en el vientre y hacía mucho calor, además de que las cosas parecían oler algo más fuerte de lo normal, o tal vez era un síntoma de una inminente enfermedad o dolor de estómago, aunque el dolor era un poco más abajo, en sus intestinos o algo así, no era tan insoportable como para molestar a su madre con eso e interrumpir la amena platica que tenía con Mitsuki-san, pero sí lo suficientemente molesto como para no poder ignorarlo. Estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá con el televisor encendido viendo los programas que le gustaban a Katsuki, quien estaba entado al otro lado, a la mayor distancia posible que el mueble le permitía. Sin ninguna razón lo miró y se encontró con que esos ojos rojos ya lo estaban observando, algo entrecerrados, tratando de analizarlo, percatándose de algo diferente en él. Izuku desvió la mirada a la pantalla avergonzado por verse descubierto tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no era así, Kacchan siempre era capaz de notarlo. Cuando por fin se hizo de noche, él se levantó dispuesto a salir justo detrás de su madre para irse a casa.

–Oh, Izuku, deberías quedarte – le dijo Mitsuki. Masaru asintió con la cabeza para expresar su acuerdo con la idea

–Ay, no sé, yo – movió los brazos rápidamente frente a él y observó a su madre tratando de pedir auxilio.

–Está bien – le dijo ella al malentender su súplica – puedes quedarte con tu amigo si regresas mañana temprano.

Izuku forzó una sonrisa. Sus madres no sabían lo mucho que se había roto su relación. Aunque la perspectiva de quedarse le daba ilusión, seguro no era una buena idea.

–A mi hijo idiota le hace falta más de tu influencia positiva – le dijo Mitsuki y luego miró a Katsuki que estaba al otro lado de la habitación con brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – ¿Verdad?

–Me da igual – dijo este y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

–Es lo más cercano a un sí que tendremos de su orgullosa boca. – le dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa. A Izuku le gustaban las sonrisas de ella, la hacían ver muy bien y por alguna razón lo hacían sentir relajado.

Sabía que lo más correcto hubiera sido insistir en que no, no solo porque le haría un favor a su amigo y a sí mismo si seguía con esa distancia que mantenían, sino porque tenía un pequeño dolor que no lo dejaría en paz y se moriría de vergüenza si mutaba a alguna clase de diarrea. Pero quería quedarse, volver a estar junto a Kacchan, recordar aquellas veces donde despertaban abrazados y todo era más fácil. No que a esas alturas de su vida esperara que eso se fuera a repetir.

Despidió a su madre en la puerta y subió a donde sabía estaba la habitación de Katsuki. Al entrar notó que no estaba, pero vio un cambio de ropa y por las cosas botadas supuso que en ese momento se estaría dando un baño. Izuku jaló un poco el cuello de su camisa y pensó que un baño estaría bien, tenía calor después de todo. Dio una vuelta en el centro de la habitación, no había cambiado mucho, era bastante similar a su propia habitación, más que nada porque él le había copiado un poco. Y el par de carteles de All Might lo hacían sonreír al saber que por muy rudo e intimidante que actuara, en el fondo Kacchan era igual que antes. También se percató de algo que era diferente, el ambiente, el olor. Sí, eso, el olor. Olía a él, su habitación entera desprendía un aroma específico que lo hacía pensar en su amigo de inmediato. Era relajante, agradable, quería quedarse allí al menos el resto de su vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un Katsuki con ropa para dormir y el cabello húmedo, le dio una mirada antes de pasar a su lado de largo, ignorándolo tan bien como si no estuviera allí. Estaba desprendiendo ese aroma mucho más intenso, ahora que se había limpiado de todo lo que el resto del mundo lo impregnaba, solo quedaba su olor natural. Izuku nervioso, pero con la confianza que haber estado allí y haber hecho eso muchas veces le daba, se fue a bañar también para no cometer la estupidez de tratar de inhalar profundamente.

Cuando regresó a la habitación la luz estaba apagada y Katsuki estaba acostado en su cama completamente cubierto bajo las cobijas. Izuku sabía que no solía dormirse temprano y que eso era probablemente solo para no tener que pensar en su presencia. Después de cerrar la puerta esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara hasta al menos diferenciar las cosas como masas obscuras y menos obscuras. No fue tan difícil, conocía esa habitación tan bien como la propia. No halló el futón en su lugar, dudando que Kacchan lo hubiera colocado para él, pero sin más opciones, revisó a tientas junto a la cama. No había nada. Tuvo que andar por el suelo hasta que dio con él lanzado junto al librero que estaba justo al otro lado de la habitación. Claro, quería poner toda la distancia posible. Lo acomodó y se acostó.

No podía dormir. No podía decir que esperara nada, pero todo era muy frio y diferente a las veces cuando eran niños y compartían cama. Extrañaba esas veces, extrañaba el calor que Kacchan le proporcionaba, sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, abrazándolo, sentir su cuerpo presionándolo. Izuku rodó para quedar con el rostro hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que le estaba empezando a costar respirar. Además, el dolor en su vientre había cambiado a una especie de cosquilleo que se expandía poco a poco por el resto de su cuerpo. Sujetó la tela con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía calor, tenía mucho calor, comenzaría a sudar en cualquier momento. Se quitó las cobijas y se recargó en sus talones para levantar un poco la cadera, no sabía por qué o para qué, y sabía que debía dejar de moverse tanto y dejar de hacer ruido, pero no podía. Era incómodo.

Katsuki que perdía los nervios con cada pequeño ruido que el intruso estaba haciendo desde que había entrado, se hartó cuando, después de que creyó que se quedaría dormido, Deku había empezado a moverse mucho en el rincón a donde lo había mandado. Se giró para gritarle al mismo tiempo que el otro se descubría. Sin la manta que actuara como medio de contención, un aroma se expandió por la habitación de inmediato. Olía dulce, olía bien, olía a Izuku. Katsuki se levantó de su cama y dio los pasos necesarios para llegar a lado del otro, aun con la luz apagado notó que Deku tenía una posición curiosa, abriendo las piernas, levantando la cadera, echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto. Tenía una obvia erección debajo de su pijama.

–Ka….cchan – lo llamó con dificultad, pero urgencia impregnada una vez que se percató de que estaba allí y la consciencia de Katsuki se nubló.

Tomó el brazo de Izuku y lo obligó a levantarse, lo estrelló contra el librero que estaba a un lado tirando un par de libros y una figura de acción de All Might por la fuerza utilizada. Y lo besó. Juntó sus labios torpemente, en realidad, ninguno de los dos había besado antes así que aparte de juntar sus bocas ninguno estaba muy seguro de que proseguía, pero el deseo de solo hacer algo más llevó a Katsuki a chupar sus labios, se presionó contra él y cuando su cadera frotó con la contraria fue consciente de que también tenía una erección. Izuku sintió una corriente que lo recorrió completo y solo por querer sentir más, subió las piernas para abrazar al otro por la cadera y colgarse totalmente de él, cuando la tela del pantalón se estiró y se pegó a él notó que estaba húmedo del trasero y no sabía por qué, pero no lo pensó cuando el movimiento de sus caderas juntas se sentía tan bien y él trató de repetir el movimiento. La fricción descontroló la razón de Katsuki que se corrió y accidentalmente generó una explosión con sus manos destrozando la repisa de la que se estaba sosteniendo, desestabilizándolos como consecuencia y haciéndolos caer con un sonoro y doloroso golpe.

La posición dejó a Bakugou abajo con Izuku sentado sobre él y con su pene que aún no había perdido la firmeza rozando con su trasero. Eso fue suficiente como para que Izuku se tensara y eyaculara de esa forma. Semejante visión dominó a Katsuki que lo jaló del brazo para girar y quedar él encima, le bajó los pantalones y le levantó lo más que pudo la camisa con fuerza. Se colocó entre sus piernas y se bajó sus propios pantalones, ambos tenían una nueva erección. Katsuki bajó la mirada entre las piernas de Deku, observó su trasero que estaba empapado y sin ningún tipo de conocimiento previo en el tema, buscó su ano que parecía tan dispuesto y perfecto. Tomó la cabeza de su pene para guiarlo y observó a Izuku que al saber lo que venía echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros. Bakugou vio su cuello y se inclinó sobre él, se veía tan suave, tan dulce, perfecto para incrustar sus dientes. Volverlo suyo.

No se dio cuenta de la puerta abriéndose, él solo quería morder, penetrarlo.

–¡¿Katsuki qué mierda estás haciendo?! – gritó Mitsuki que había ido a ver a que se debían tantos ruidos, al mismo tiempo que jalaba a su invitado de debajo de su hijo que de inmediato había tratado de impedirlo y ella tuvo que empujarlo hacia atrás. Trató de ayudarle a acomodarse su ropa de vuelta, pero Izuku se jaló de ella hacia adelante queriendo regresar al contacto y gritando 'Kacchan' con una desesperación que la impresionó demasiado por un momento, el suficiente como para no notar a su hijo que se hacía hacia adelante contra ella para tomar el brazo que Izuku estiraba hacia él y jalarlo con fuerza hasta colocarlo detrás de él y dirigirle una mirada de posesividad desorbitada que ella nunca había presenciado antes.

–No toques a MI omega. – le siseó como advertencia.

Fue una verdadera impresión para ella al nivel de que no supo qué movimiento hacer, hasta que notó cómo ambos niños, sin importarles que ella estaba allí justo de pie a su lado, trataban de regresar a lo que había interrumpido, ella gritó a su marido para que fuera y esta vez cargó a su propio hijo hasta levantarlo en el aire, él golpeó y pataleó y generó algunas explosiones para tratar de soltarse mientras el niño Midoriya trataba de alcanzarlo y aferrarse a él. Mitsuki observó mejor al otro niño cuando su esposo llegó y por orden de ella lo tomó de los brazos para sacarlo de la habitación, vio en sus ojos verdes que usualmente estaban radiantes y llenos de inocencia y felicidad, esta vez nublados por el deseo y con necesidad de regresar a lado de Katsuki, salivando sin control, y con los pantalones de ambos abajo también tenía en primera fila sus erecciones, pero Izuku, aparte, parecía como si escurriera algún liquido de su trasero. Cuando su hijo se puso mucho más agresivo porque su padre estaba tocando a quien él seguía proclamando su omega, y comenzaba a quemarse los brazos por generar tantas explosiones descontroladas, Mitsuki tuvo que cerrar los ojos y enfriar su corazón. Golpeó su cabeza de tal forma que lo dejó inconsciente. Lo acostó en su cama y le arregló su ropa.

Bajó a la sala donde su esposo trataba de sostener a Izuku sin tocarlo demasiado, y por eso mismo aún descubierto y sacudiéndose tratando de regresar a la habitación de donde lo habían sacado mientras jadeaba.

–Kacchan, lo necesito. Lo necesito, Kacchan, mi alfa, lo necesito.

Llamaron a Inko explicándole la situación sin detallar cómo había encontrado a sus dos pequeños niños a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Ella llegó casi de inmediato demostrando que salió directa a ese lugar en cuanto colgó el teléfono. Entró agitada y llamando a su hijo a quien ya al menos le habían vuelto a poner la ropa en su lugar, aunque obviaba que había sido totalmente retirada antes, el seguía agitándose y sudando, respirando con mucha dificultad y repitiendo las mismas palabras como un mantra. Inko pidió un vaso de agua que le llevaron de inmediato y sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo del cual tomó dos píldoras de color azul. Hizo, con esfuerzos, que su hijo las tomara y trató de calmarlo. Pasaron unos minutos más tratando de retenerlo hasta que comenzó a calmarse. Lo sentaron en el sofá y él cerró los ojos sin perder la respiración rápida que sufría.

Mitsuki estaba casi esperando un grito por parte de su amiga debido a lo que había pasado bajo su cuidado y en el pecho tenía las mismas ganas de gritar ella, porque no entendía nada.

–¿Qué le diste? – fue lo primero que logró articular.

–Unos inhibidores – susurró Inko sin despegar la vista de Izuku.

Como un intento por detener los arrebatos involuntarios de las mujeres, se habían desarrollado unos medicamentos que inhibían los efectos de los vulgarmente llamados "celos" que las afectaban, y los cuales también habían afectado su ciclo menstrual para sincronizarse con este. Ahora les sucedían cada dos meses y duraban alrededor de una semana, y en consecuencia ese era el tiempo que despedían feromonas que atraían a los alfas, siendo como resultado los comportamientos inapropiados y desesperados por el deseo de reproducción. Debido a que los sentidos se nublaban y el raciocinio se apagaba durante esos momentos tanto para alfas como para omegas, llevándolos a utilizar sus singularidades para atacar, el nivel de violaciones había aumentado considerablemente y peligrosamente, por eso los científicos se habían encargado de desarrollarlos inhibidores de tal forma que podían cubrir totalmente los aromas y disminuir el libido hasta que se volvía controlable. Así, las mujeres omegas podían tener una vida equivalente a la de cualquier beta y los instintos de los alfas no reaccionaban.

–¿Inhibidores? – repitió Mitsuki – Pero él no es…

–Es un omega.

Hubo un espacio en el que lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración del niño.

–¿Omega? ¿Un hombre?

–Sí. – ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos confundidos de Mitsuki. – Izuku es un hombre omega… Debí decírtelo.

–Mierda que sí. – contestó ella como un susurro desviando la mirada al pequeño que ya comenzaba a dar respiraciones más largas. – Un hombre omega. – repitió. Era extraño, pero no imposible si consideraba que aún desconocían muchas cosas sobre los cambios que las personas estaban sufriendo en esas épocas evolutivas. – De haberlo sabido, jamás habría dejado que se metieran en la misma habitación. Katsuki es un alfa con genes mejor desarrollados después de todo.

–Eso explicaría por qué no hubo tantas objeciones respecto a que se quedara. – dijo el hombre de la habitación y ambas madres lo voltearon a ver entre horrorizadas e impactadas.

–¿Insinúas que ellos lo sabían?

Él se agachó un poco ante la acusación.

–Se supone que los alfas son capaces de percibir ese cambio en los omegas ¿no? Si ha habido casos donde se dan cuenta desde el "pre-celo" Katsuki que es un alfa superior, debió notarlo. Y también los omegas pueden sentir cuando un celo se acerca.

–Es el primer celo de Izuku. – dijo Inko – Él probablemente no conoce los síntomas que anuncian un celo.

–Yo soy una beta – dijo Mitsuki mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de su hijo – así que Katsuki nunca ha presenciado un celo.

–Entonces no lo sabían – dijo Inko – pero sus instintos sí ¿y por eso se quedaron juntos?

–Es probable – dijo Masaru mirando preocupado en la misma dirección que su esposa.

–Izuku estaba llamando a Katsuki-kun "su alfa" – mencionó Inko cuando el silencio comenzó a ser incómodo.

–Katsuki también se refirió a Izuku como "su omega" y… – Mitsuki miró a los ojos a su amiga – cuando los encontré, Katsuki estaba tratando de morder su cuello.

Inko dio un respingo con miedo y casi instintivamente llevó una mano a su cuello y la otra a la frente de su hijo. Había escuchado de eso, un nuevo síntoma que estaban teniendo los alfas con los omegas era marcar el cuello, con una mordida en un aparente lugar específico que se quedaría permanentemente y marcaría al omega como propiedad del alfa. Ella no quería que su hijo tuviera eso.

–¿Kacchan…? – se escuchó al niño hablar mientras trataba de incorporase poniendo en alerta a los adultos, su madre se puso frente a él de inmediato y lo ayudó a terminar de incorporarse. Él estaba confundido y se extrañó de que su madre y los padres de su amigo estuvieran allí. No puso protestas cuando su madre le dijo que se irían a casa y cuando volvió a preguntar por Kacchan, Mitsuki-san le dijo que no se preocupara.

Aquella noche fue la última que ellos durmieron en la misma habitación.

Al día siguiente, después de dormir correctamente, Izuku despertó con los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación frescos y vivos en su memoria. Estaba confundido, perdido y avergonzado. Su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa y le tuvo la consideración de no mencionar ese suceso específico de momento. Faltó a la escuela para ir al doctor, le dijeron que, al desconocer el proceso de un omega hombre, debía tomar las mismas cantidades de inhibidores que se le recetan a las mujeres por ahora y ya verían como afectaría. Por prevención faltaría la siguiente semana y media, o lo que durara el ciclo, a la escuela y se quedaría en casa.

Todo pareció ir normal. Los inhibidores funcionaron, el tiempo fue el mismo. Recibió serias charlas de su madre sobre la vida de un omega, o al menos lo que ella había vivido y esperaba le funcionara. Lo más importante de todo tenía que ser: que nadie se enterara.

Cuando regresó a la escuela los profesores, a quienes se les había dicho que solo se había enfermado a causa de una reacción alérgica, le dieron los temas que se había perdido y que lamentablemente no habían podido hacer que ningún compañero le llevara para que no se retrasara. Él agradeció y fue a su pupitre con la mirada absolutamente clavada al suelo.

Después de que ya había memorizado cada imperfección y mancha que nunca se iba del piso, Izuku se atrevió a dirigir la mirada a Katsuki una vez. Como él lo estaba ignorando pudo respirar un poco. Nunca hablaron sobre lo que había sucedido aquella vez, al menos entre ellos, ya que su madre lo regañó y ambos señores Bakugou también sacaron el tema a flote una vez que se los encontró, le prometieron guardar el secreto y apoyarlo en lo que necesitara. Con Kacchan, en cambio, ni siquiera había vuelto a hacer contacto visual.

Trató de seguir con su vida dejando aquella experiencia como una humillación en el fondo de su memoria. Y al parecer todo iba bien. En cuanto entendió que Kacchan actuaba como si él no existiera, supuso que lo que quedaba de su relación se había arruinado y no lo culpaba.

Dos meses después de aquel suceso traumático, llevaba un frasco nuevo de inhibidores y un reloj con alarma para que no se le fuera a pasar ni por accidente tomar su medicina. Iba sudando con algo de miedo. No estaba seguro de cómo afrontar ese momento y todos los que vendrían a partir de ahí. No podía desaparecer del mundo una semana cada dos meses, las personas se darían cuenta, lo deducirían, lo señalarían, lo sabrían.

–Apestas a miedo – dijo una voz repentinamente detrás de él e Izuku dio un salto al mismo tiempo que se giraba. Se encontró con Kacchan que lo miraba desde arriba con esa expresión de eterno enojo que se había instalado en él. Izuku se congeló, era la primera vez que lo volvía a mirar a los ojos, la primera vez que volvía a estar de frente a él dando señales de que sí existía, la primera vez que volvía a hablarle. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Muévete – le ordenó e Izuku obedeció de inmediato.

Caminaron juntos, o más bien, cerca hasta el salón de clases. Ingresó casi esperando que todos lo voltearan a ver y lo supieran de inmediato. Pero aparte de la mirada que dieron para ver quien llegaba, nadie demostró ningún interés en él. Antes de que pudiera aliviarse sintió un empujón en toda su espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo.

–Estorbas, inútil. – le dijo Kacchan con las manos en los bolsillos, lo que significaba que lo había empujado con el cuerpo. Y eso lo puso muy nervioso.

En su grupo solo había dos alfas, Kacchan y otro chico que tenía púas en la cabeza, a conocimiento de todos solo había una omega, pues ignoraban que Deku lo era y lo clasificaban como beta igual que el resto de su clase. Sus nervios crecían cada que el alfa se acercaba a él, estaba tan seguro de que él lo sabría, lo olería, y lo violaría y él no haría nada por defenderse, al contrario, se entregaría porque esa era la naturaleza omega.

Una repentina explosión hizo que la silla en donde estaba se volteara y lo mandó al suelo, levantó la cabeza con dificultad y observó a Kacchan que chocaba un puño contra la otra mano y creaba una explosión, atrás sus amigos se burlaban.

–Eres una molestia apestosa e inútil. – le dijo Katsuki con rabia.

Izuku entendió que ese alfa estaba enojado, lo comprendía de tal forma que casi podía decirlo con palabras: 'Alfa quiere que seas sumiso' así que se quedó en el suelo. Cuando Kacchan se fue, se percató de que estaba temblando y al mirar a su alrededor notó que todos habían mantenido su distancia del suceso. Incluyendo al otro alfa.

Ese nuevo comportamiento agresivo se mantuvo. Katsuki parecía tomarse a nivel personal sus deseos de progresar. Un sin singularidad debía aprender su lugar. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero Izuku sospechaba que también pensaba que un omega debía limitarse a obedecer. Lo sentía, todo lo que Katsuki quisiera, deseara u ordenara, él era capaz de percibirlo.

En el fondo ambos sentían algo que a pesar de todo los unía. Como si lo correcto fuera permanecer al lado del otro. Kacchan odiaba el sentimiento, Deku se sentía inseguro al respecto y prefería ignorarlo a molestar al alfa. Kacchan pronto descubrió la sumisión que podía provocar en Deku y lo intimidaba con eso. Solo quería volverse héroe y dejarlo atrás, dejarlo solo y volverse un héroe. Y protegerlo...

Entonces un día Izuku conoció en persona a su héroe All Might y este le dijo que no podía ser un héroe. Fue un verdadero golpe. Y en el límite de la resignación vio a Kacchan atrapado por un villano.

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, había una persona que necesitaba ayuda, pero no cualquier persona, vio a su alfa en peligro y se lanzó a ayudarlo.

Después la etapa de ser ignorado por Katsuki regresó, pero no importaba, él había sido reconocido por su héroe. Por fin, alguien le había dado una oportunidad. En el examen de admisión se sintió algo mareado por la cantidad de olores que llegaron a él, por primera vez estaba en presencia de una gran cantidad de alfas y omegas juntos. Se decía que los hombres alfa son los más fuertes, y las mujeres omegas son las que mejor desarrollan sus instintos de protección, por eso los héroes estaba conformados en un 90% de ellos, no era de extrañar que los aspirantes a héroes tuvieran los mismos porcentajes.

Cuando anunciaron que ambos habían sido aceptados en la UA y Kacchan lo arrinconó en una pared, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le decía que obedeciera a su alfa, que se arrodillara y mostrara su cuello, él se aferró a su brazo y lo encaró.

Sería un héroe, y ni siquiera Kacchan lo detendría de lograrlo.

Para Midoriya fue una experiencia completamente nueva entrar a esa escuela. Los alumnos allí no lo minimizaban, lo veían a los ojos y sonreían. Nadie sabía que hasta ese momento no había tenido singularidad, nadie sabía ni sospechaba que era un omega. Todo estaba bien. La chica amable, Uraraka-san le hablaba y le sonreía, era una omega con quien sintió una extraña conexión que lo hacía sentir feliz, Iida-kun era un alfa que lo trataba bien, y ya que su única referencia de alfa era Kacchan, le agradó de inmediato.

'Tú alfa está enojado contigo. Discúlpate, cálmalo, haz lo que te ordena.'

Es lo que el instinto de Izuku repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba por los pasillos junto a Uraraka en medio de la prueba que All Might les había puesto. No sabía por qué seguía pensando en Kacchan como _su_ alfa, y trataba de mantener esa idea en su mente y llevársela a la tumba antes de que su amigo de la infancia se enterara. Desde que había usado su singularidad en la prueba del primer día, el sentimiento se había creado y se intensificaba con la cercanía con él. A Katsuki no le gustaba haber sido engañado y Deku lo percibía. Luego de ese enfrentamiento terminó encarándolo y contándole la verdad. O algo así. El rechazo que obtuvo a cambio, punzante, directo y doloroso le creó deseos de alcanzarlo y abrazarlo. Sabía que eso no era posible. Sabía que su relación se seguía estropeando.

A Katsuki le molestaba ver a Deku todo sonriente con otras personas, en especial con esa niña de cara redonda con quien se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso. Ni siquiera podían tener nada ¡porque los dos eran unos malditos omegas! Y con el alfa de lentes presidente de la clase que parecía tan seguidor de las reglas y era un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Lo sacaban de quicio todos esos mediocres aspirantes a héroes.

¡Él sería el único que se convertiría en el número uno y que tendría al nerd inútil para sí!

–Hombre ¿Estás bien? Parece que tendrás un ataque de nervios – le habló el chico de cabello descontrolado rojo.

–Cállate ¡Muérete! – le gritó el como respuesta explotando las hojas que tenía en las manos.

¿Acababa de pensar que quería al idiota de Deku para él? Una mierda, solo para aplastarlo, tal vez.

Cuando viajaron al U.S.J Katsuki lo percibió de inmediato. Deku volvía a desprender un aura de nervios que se lograba percibir con un olor específico. Estaba en su celo. Tronó la lengua y dio unos pasos agresivos hacia él. Pero se detuvo ¿Por qué mierda iba a estar protegiendo el trasero de ese inútil idiota? ¡De ninguna manera! Sí todos esos alfas lo percibían y descubrían que era un omega estaba bien.

Estaba bien, a él no le importaba.

Estaba bien, podía irse a la mierda.

Estaba bien, todos esos idiotas podían seguir tocando a su maldito omega si querían, esos bastardos los mataría a todos.

Fue consciente de que se había mantenido observando a Deku cuando, en medio de su plática de mierda, él fue mencionado. Molesto desvió la mirada y fue traído de vuelta cuando los otros estúpidos decían que no sería popular. Él sería muy popular, él siempre había sido popular. Con Deku más que nada. Y otra vez tronó la lengua porque sus pensamientos regresaban al nerd inútil. En el camino Deku se relajó, él se dio cuenta porque su olor comenzó a disminuir y cambiar, ahora era más dulce y lo hacía sentir que si inhalaba profundamente, su mente se nublaría. Observó al resto de sus compañeros, sabía que solo el del brillo en la panza y el cabeza de bolas eran betas, todos los demás eran alfas, pero ninguno hacía alusión a darse cuenta de los olores de Deku que para él eran tan claros.

Fueron atacados por villanos y las cosas se fueron algo a la mierda, un momento ideal para demostrarle a todos los otros que él estaba por encima. Al final se resolvió con la llegada de los profesores. Y Deku siendo el maldito centro de atención al estar donde no debería.

Le importaba una mierda que Deku se relacionara bien con todos. Todas las omegas teniendo armonía a su lado porque era uno más de ellas, aunque esas zorras no lo supieran. Con una unión al resto de los hombres diferente a la relación entre alfas que tenía muchos choques, y de la alfa-beta donde los últimos solían mantener la distancia instintivamente o beta-beta que era más neutral, todos se sentían en confianza con él y podían tocarlo y sonríele.

–Estar con Midoriya es casi como estar junto a una omega a veces. – dijo Kaminari mientras él y Kirishima hablaban al respecto. Katsuki, sin motivo aparente para ellos, hizo explotar la mesa del comedor en donde se encontraban y les dijo que no se atrevieran a hablar del tema jamás.

Todoroki era un alfa superior, igual que Kacchan, y tenía una singularidad poderosa e increíble, igual que Kacchan, pero era completamente opuesto a su personalidad. Por eso, aparte de la razón de que era un oponente a quien superar, había llamado la atención de Izuku. Y cuando fue Todoroki mismo quien le plantó cara en medio del salón, se sintió muy bien dentro de él.

'Es un alfa que te reconoce, es un alfa que te necesita.'

Izuku mantuvo su atención en él. Percibió las constante interrupciones de Kacchan cada que estaban juntos, o mínimo cerca. Se sentía cálido en su interior al saber que su alfa estaba preocupado por su relación con otros alfas. Sacudió la cabeza histéricamente. Kacchan NO era _su_ alfa y Todoroki-kun no era eso, no lo veía de esa forma. Ellos solo eran tres chicos compitiendo por ser el número uno. Cosa que lograría. Su mente se pudo mantener sana durante el festival deportivo. Número uno en la carrera, sobrevivir a las carrosas. Ganar la primera lucha. Todo iba bien.

–Eres un omega. – le dijo Shinsou en un pasillo donde no había nadie más. Izuku no le había contestado, no podía usar su singularidad en él, y aun así no podía moverse. – Mi singularidad, me permite tener un contacto más cercano con las personas. Pude notarlo, ahora puedo olerte.

Izuku intentó hacerse hacia atrás sin lograr moverse ni un poco de su lugar. Lo habían descubierto, lo habían descubierto, un alfa se había enterado de que era un omega, estaba vulnerable, ahora todos lo sabrían.

–Oye, oye, tranquilo – le dijo el otro chico desviando la mirada y subiendo una mano hasta su nariz, al parecer eso de olerlo y oler los estados de ánimo era verdad. Kacchan, el único alfa que alguna vez mencionó poder olerlo nunca había sido muy específico al respecto. – ¿Desconfías de mí?

–No. – contestó antes de procesarlo y sintió claramente como su mente y su cuerpo se desconectaban. Pero no pudo evitarlo, desde que lo había enfrentado, este alfa le estaba pidiendo ayuda, lo había percibido. Shinsou dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a él y bajó la cabeza para frotar la mejilla contra la suya. Dio un paso atrás para tomar distancia y con una inclinación de cabeza lo liberó. Se dio la vuelta sin decirle otra cosa y se fue. Izuku se quedó de pie y llevó una mano al punto donde había tenido contacto. Cuando ya estaba algo lejos cayó en cuenta de que su secreto, uno de ellos, el segundo más importante, probablemente, se había descubierto y le gritó pidiéndole que no le dijera a nadie. Solo hubo silencio como respuesta, pero supuso que estaría bien.

Dirigiéndose a las gradas se cruzó con Katsuki que regresaba de algún otro lugar. Quien lo vio un segundo y volteó la cabeza con fuerza para dejar bien en claro que lo estaba ignorando, pero que de repente lo miró otra vez con el ceño fruncido y se acercó con un andar tan violento que Izuku creyó que lo golpearía.

–¿Por qué hueles a otro alfa? – le preguntó casi como si gruñera.

–¿Eh?

–¡¿Por qué mierda HUELES A OTRO ALFA?!

'Tu alfa te está reclamando como su propiedad'

Izuku no pensó en ello cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás ni sabía cuál era su objetivo al exponer su cuello de esa manera. Solo sintió las manos de Kacchan tomar sus brazos para evitar que se moviera, aunque no era como si él lo planeara. Sintió la nariz del otro rozar la piel de su cuello y una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo ante el tacto, que también elevó su temperatura.

Katsuki abrió un poco la boca y rozó la piel con sus dientes. Inhaló profundamente el aroma que poco a poco se intensificaba, pero entonces el olor de otro alfa que había tratado de tocar a su omega se presentó y enojado tomó a Deku de la mandíbula para bajar su rostro y lamer sin tapujos toda su mejilla varias veces, para limpiarlo, para cubrirlo él, una vez que estuvo satisfecho volvió a subir la cabeza del otro y se inclinó para morder. Pero los ecos de unas risas se escucharon en el pasillo y se congeló. Como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que quemaba dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejando las manos más. Sin su soporte, Deku se deslizó al suelo y levantó la cabeza confundido.

–¿Kacchan? – el nombrado observó el rostro de Deku, con el rostro sonrojado, los ojos ligeramente cerrados, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, su boca entreabierta y una respiración pesada.

Katsuki se alejó con rapidez abandonando al otro en el suelo que mientras recuperaba la lucidez llevó una mano a su rostro para limpiar la saliva que le había dejado. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de hacerse sangrar las manos. Estaba enojado, lo odiaba, odiaba a Deku y todo lo que lo involucrara. Desde que se había convertido en un alfa, uno superior, nunca había sido tan patético como para dejarse llevar por sus instintos, incluso aunque había salido con la chica omega de su escuela anterior, solo con Deku, era capaz de percibir los celos del maldito nerd, y aunque al principio pensaba que era cosa de que él tenía un olor más fuerte y resaltante, ahora en UA con más alfas y omegas a su alrededor se percató de que no notaba el celo de ninguna de las chicas y el resto de los chicos no reaccionaban de ninguna manera en los celos de Deku. Era algo entre ellos. Solo ese perdedor lo había provocado tanto como para atacarlo en su primer jodido celo dejando una huella humillante en su pasado. Lo odiaba al muy bastardo.

La zorra omega que creía tener alguna oportunidad con otro omega dio más pelea de la que imaginó. Pero al final él era el único que ganaría. Aunque el maldito nerd la defendiera. Y luego el mismo maldito nerd se encontrara a escondidas con otro alfa de mierda. Y luego tuvieron una maldita escena cercana ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? Mataría al idiota de hielo y fuego.

Luego del festival deportivo, Todoroki comenzó a estar más cerca de Izuku. Aquella vez le había dicho todo eso y se había inmiscuido tanto en su vida porque algo dentro de él le había dicho que ese alfa necesitaba su ayuda. Y ahora sentía una relajación y comodidad a su lado. Percibía mejor el aroma de Todoroki y sentía cálido el pecho cuando estaba a su alrededor. Pero no importaba que tan embriagante podía llegar a ser su aroma, la única persona por quien había perdido el control era su amigo de la infancia.

En su primer celo, y en cada celo después de ese Kacchan era lo único en su mente. Y el último festival deportivo, con ese pequeño encuentro en un pasillo, se dio cuenta de que no era solo su celo lo que lo hacía caer ante él. Era algo diferente. Ese algo que cuando pensaba en Kacchan lo hacía pensar en _su_ alfa, no otro alfa como con el resto de la clase, ni siquiera otro alfa de confianza como Iida o Todoroki, era algo más cercano.

–¡¿Ustedes son pareja alfa/omega predestinada?!

Tanto Izuku como Katsuki dieron un respingo ante el grito y miraron hacia Mina que era quien había gritado, ella estaba con ambos brazos recargados en el pupitre de Hagakure y con Ojiro tratando de esconderse de las miradas del resto de la clase que inevitablemente se dirigieron hacia ellos. Seguido de una enorme cantidad de preguntas indiscretas.

–Es algo de lo que nos dimos cuenta – decidió explicar Hagakure cuando Ojiro no pudo contra la repentina atención a su vida privada – en cuanto nos encontramos por primera vez, lo supimos de inmediato. "¡Ah, él es mi alfa!", pensé. Y cuando me acerqué supe que él también sentía que yo era su omega y… bueno, solo lo dejamos ser. Y ya. Solo hay cosas como, que yo entiendo todo lo que quiere decir sin que deba expresarlo en voz alta, aunque para mi es casi como una oración "Mi alfa quiere un helado" y cosas así. – Izuku se irguió como reflejo al escuchar esas palabras – y él también es perceptivo conmigo, al nivel de que no importa cuantos inhibidores tome, siempre se percata de mi celo. – Katsuki frunció el ceño y sin quererlo, volteó a ver a Deku que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

–Espera un momento, espera un momento. – Mina se agachó como si tratara de llevar la plática a la intimidad, sin que su tono de voz acompañara la intención y dejando escuchar al resto de la clase como seguía hablando – ¿Estás marcada?

El sonrojo en la totalidad de Ojiro fue suficiente respuesta ante el silencio de la chica que por su invisibilidad no permitía al resto comprobar nada.

Izuku se giró para mirar a Kacchan y se encontró con que este ya lo miraba. Con la atención de todos en la pareja de la clase, ellos mantuvieron un contacto visual que no habían logrado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–No – siseó Katsuki provocando un escalofrío en Deku.

El profesor entró al aula y todos regresaron a sus asientos. Izuku apretó la libreta que tenía entre las manos. Kacchan le había dicho que no ante su pregunta sobre si acaso ellos tenían una relación predestinada. De esas donde se era equivalente a ser almas gemelas. Y aunque él le había dicho tan cruelmente que no a su pregunta no realizada, eso solo significaba una cosa: Kacchan también era capaz de saber lo que él quería, lo que buscaba. Era el único que actuaba raro durante sus celos. Tenía un vínculo con él, entonces, era probable que lo fueran.

Izuku no pudo borrar una sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro desde entonces. Ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que deseaba algo así con su amigo de la infancia hasta ese momento. Pero ahora que la idea y la posibilidad rondaba en su mente, era muy feliz. De esa forma fue a entrenar con Gran Torino, de esa manera actuó con resolución para salvar a Iida. De esa manera tuvo más prisa que nunca por llegar al nivel de ser reconocido por Kacchan.

Mientras la llama del odio no hacía más que multiplicarse dentro de Katsuki. ¿Parejas predestinada? ¡Una mierda! El inútil nerd de mierda no era nada para él, ni nunca lo sería. Porque además de que era un maldito hombre, también era un maldito omega que lo había engañado haciéndolo creer que había sido un sin singularidad. Lo odiaba, al bastardo. Se creía mucho, subiendo de nivel tan desesperadamente rápido, siempre copiando sus movimientos, siempre cerca del maldito alfa de hielo y el maldito alfa de lentes y la zorra omega de cara redonda. Cuando antes solo lo seguía a él. Y con cada vez que su línea de pensamiento terminaba en Deku, la desesperación y el enojo lo devoraban más.

Hasta que llegó su evaluación que sería una lucha contra All Might, y fue el mismo Deku quien lo hizo entrar en razón.

Toda su jodida vida lo había malditamente sabido. Y lo odiaba, pero Deku estaba allí, demostrándole que estaba equivocado. Mirándolo a los ojos, recordándole su verdadera esencia.

Y eso era suficiente para él.

Los dejaron solos en aquella sala de hospital, Izuku no podía dormir en la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba, pero tampoco podía moverse de otra forma porque tenía la espalda lastimada. Trató de cerrar los ojos para al menos descansar un poco. Luego de un rato escuchó movimientos en la cama de al lado y no se atrevió a mirar creyendo que de un momento a otro gritos y explosiones se expandirían por todo el lugar. Pero solo hubo silencio, y la calma le generó la curiosidad suficiente como para abrir los ojos solo un poco. Kacchan, aun acostado, lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión seria. Izuku no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos correctamente y mirarlo de la misma manera sin entender bien lo que sucedía. Katsuki miró hacia el techo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y se levantó con esfuerzos, pero sin quejarse por el dolor. Fue hacia él y lo empujó para que su cadera cayera y terminara de costado, Izuku cerró los ojos por el dolor que eso le generó. Sintió una mano tomar su mandíbula y obligarlo a levantar la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos solo alcanzó a diferenciar a Kacchan que acercaba la cabeza con la boca abierta hacia su cuello.

Unos dientes se enterraron en su piel y todo se puso blanco.

Una ráfaga de sensaciones lo atravesó, desde el punto donde estaba siendo tocado hasta las puntas de sus pies y la última hebra de sus cabellos, se sintió caliente, se sintió completo. De inmediato tuvo más consciencia de la otra persona y lo que él mismo sentía. Se creó un vínculo entre ellos que los unió.

–Eres mi omega – le dijo Katsuki después de tomar distancia y verlo a los ojos.

Izuku asintió con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

–Sí, mi alfa.

Y como conclusión acertada de su nueva vida, en la privacidad de una habitación de urgencias en medio de la escuela, se besaron disfrutando de lo que su nueva relación implicaba.

 **Si, eso fue todo y este es el final de la historia. ¿Por qué en ese punto? Porque trataba de que se mantuviera dentro de lo que se ve en el anime. ¿Por qué (rayos) Mitsuki Bakugou es una beta en lugar de una alfa? porque este es un mundo en medio de la evolución y esas cosas todavía no existen (?) ¡Quería hacer uso de un omegaverse donde las cosas no estuvieran establecidas!**

 **Entre otras noticias: "En un futuro el héroe número uno hace publica su relación con el segundo héroe elevando la moral y autoestima de los hombres omega y las mujeres alfa que han ido apareciendo" (?)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
